


Visiting Val

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: A smutty vignette of two Giovanni men establishing who is in charge.
Relationships: Valerius/Ferrucio
Kudos: 1





	Visiting Val

House stands in its timeless state. Two mustangs are parked in front of the garage, one blood red and the other a pale grey. As you approach, the door swings open and the cerebus hounds pause and then carry on their patrols. 

Ferrucio's gaze will flick over the Cerberus hounds briefly, but they won't deter him from his progress inside. He packed light for this trip, just a simple bag carried over one shoulder, and after a few minutes he'll pause in the foyer.  
"House - where can I find Valerius?" 

The sound comes from the walls, “He is in the upper study. A room has been prepared for you.” One of the staff manifesting to take the bag. 

"Good to hear, thanks," Ferrucio will reply, absently handing off the bag to the staffer before he begins to make his way on up to the study. He can't help but run fingers gently along the wall as he passes - he genuinely admires the work that has gone into making House what it is.  
When he does reach the doorway to the study, he'll give a gentle and polite tap to the doorframe to announce himself. He's dressed simply but stylishly, well-put together for traveling and apparently much less haggard or strung out than he was in Las Vegas. 

“Come in.” Val comes over to greet his brother as Roman, the ghoul that it is generally assumed was too pretty for his own good, mixes a drink. Val is dressed as he normally does, just the vaguest hint of being more casual, an extra undone button, hair worn loose. “How was your trip? Roman, a drink for my brother.” The ghoul had already been pulling down a second glass. 

"Uneventful, which is the best thing a guy can ask for when he's flying," Ferrucio will smile at that, gaze flicking appreciatively to Roman for a moment before he speaks again. "It let me catch up on a little busywork for the business. How have you been, brother?"

“Preoccupied, business is good in and out of the Family. Which means I have had my hands full with listening to nonsense from people that haven’t learned to silence themselves. There were complaints about another local Donna displaying a lack of conviction.” Roman brings the drinks over to the couch and Val gestures for Ferrucio to join him in having a seat. {Spanish} “Take the night off, love. Buy yourself something I will enjoy.” Val whispers as he pulls Roman down to steal a kiss and tuck a roll of cash in his back pocket. The ghoul laughs and trails his hand over Val’s shoulder before leaving and closing the door behind himself. “I am taking the Mustang, Papi.” 

Ferrucio will move to take a seat, gaze once more appreciatively tracing over Roman's face and form while the two have their exchange in Spanish. His eyes won't linger so long as to be rude, however, as he takes up his drink.  
"Seems like that's a trend of late - Dons and Donnas without the conviction to do their damn jobs right." He sighs, shaking his head. "I'll admit, dealing with a similar situation is part of why I wanted your advice."

“What did that mouthy bitch do this time?” Val sips his drink, half amused, smirking at the ghoul’s exit. A cerebus bounding thru the closed door and stopping when it sees Val is not alone. “Tell me about Annamarie and then we can enjoy our visit.” 

Ferrucio will take a sip from his glass and sigh.  
"It’s more of what she isn't doing that's getting under my skin," He'll shake his head. "And what she isn't doing is representing the family well. She kowtows to the Camarilla left and right, doesn't show up to shit or isn't responsive regarding issues... Hell, through sheer inaction on her part, a Necromancer who ain't part of the family is now who the Tower in LA turns to... And I know for damn sure she ain't ignorant of the arts. That unsettled me to learn."

“A necromancer that is not part of the Family has fully usurped our role as the experts on and of the Arts.” Valerius almost snarls in annoyance. “Why is she still Donna? Who else knows?” 

"My first thought was to tamp down on this after the practitioner in question opened up to me, which is why she's currently still Donna." Ferrucio sighs. "As far as who knows? Fuckin everyone in LA. I'll be looking at an uphill battle to reclaim our legitimacy as masters of the art. Fortunately the gent who is the practitioner in question is smart enough to admit he doesn't know what we do. Hence him confiding in me. But neither she or Saul Dunsirn have done shit, apparently, to establish us as a force to be respected, much less reckoned with."

“Remove her, who the fuck is Saul?” Val gestures and a ghost brings his cigar case and tools to him. “You own this fucker.” He preps a cigar calming slightly as he does. The cerberus sits by his side, laying a head on his lap. 

"Some Dunsirn fuck who hasn't bothered showing his face since I came into town," Ferrucio will shrug. "The reason I wanted your advice on it is because I know Sybil has a soft spot for her, and the last thing I want to do is to cause unnecessary friction there. I respect Sybil, last thing I want to do is to cause a misunderstanding that gets her riled up, or causes friction between her and Pare."

“Talk to Duncan. He would be able to find Saul. But this other one, the Cammie, you need to lock that down.” Val takes a puff, leaving the case open on the coffee table between them. “How to handle this without you crossing Mare…” He sounds pensive. 

"The Cammie will be hard to lock down - he's got the Elder Prince's ear, and a lot of backing. Malkavian, but damned if he ain't sharp as Hell." Ferrucio will pause only briefly to help himself to one of the cigars. "However, he's also willing to play ball, and knows the meaning of respect. He's acting as a sort of advocate for our clan in the city, since Annamarie isn't too good at that either. I don't foresee him being a problem - he  
knows enough to know he doesn't know enough and that he got real lucky dealing with a spectre in the past. He'd rather defer to me on Necromantic issues."

“Don’t care how you do it, just make sure you have him under control. Find out who fucking sold him Family secrets. I want that bitch fucking dead. As for Annemarie, don’t get caught. If you can get her to hand over control, excellent if not, well shit happens.” Val absentmindedly pets the cerberus who reacts as if he was fully manifested. 

Ferrucio’s eyes will flick down to the cerebus, curiosity plain in them for a moment, before they move back to Val.  
“I'll handle the guy - he's willing to talk and thinks we're besties. Problem in my book is that Annamarie knew this shit and let it happen, and acted like I was in the wrong for getting a little sore at her about it when I found out.” 

Val nods and takes up his drink. “Then handle her. I know you can. I will talk to Sybil if you need. Find proof she knew and turned a blind eye, especially if the Family got nothing from it.” He smirks, “You look confused. This is my cerebus. Had him for over a century and change now.” 

“I'm sure she'd justify it by saying that she got him on our side somehow, and yeah sure he's useful for that but not to the p-” Ferrucio will pause, clearly thinking for a moment or so, before he blurts it out.  
“Wait, how old are you again??” 

Val laughs, “Born in the winter of 1877, so 138 or you know 27. Take your pick. Even an note between the two of you acknowledging she knew. If we don’t have boons on him, then the Family got nothing and she was complicit in selling us out. Does he want to learn to fight?” 

Ferrucio will gape at him for a moment, shaking his head.  
“So wait, you've had...” He’ll pinch between his eyes for a moment. “There's a story behind that cerebus and one day I hope to hear it... But as far as I know, no - There's no boons on him. I'll follow more closely. He’d like to learn more in general - I think we fascinate him. He got through fighting a specter by the seat of his pants, he's definitely eager to learn more.” 

“Boons would be good, if you could convince him that he needs some of our family’s tricks, powers of the blood and such, that would be lovely. What story? I have a pet cerebus. Bitsy is well trained.” Val shrugs and taps the ash from his cigar. 

“Yeah, I can manage that easy,” Ferrucio will make a dismissive gesture, as if to indicate that the subject is done and that he understands what needs to be done. “By my math that's one hell of an old cerebus in comparison to your age- Bitsy?!” 

“Childhood pet. Oh, by the way, that Settite is dead. The one from Vegas.” Val smirks. “Got someone else to handle it even.” 

Ferrucio will shake his head, a faintly bemused smile on his face at the statements.  
“Your childhood was interesting to say the least,” He chuckles softly. “Is he? Good - fucker deserved what was coming to him after the trouble he gave us.” 

“He crossed lines but his death was useful. Let me get some things setup.” Val rises and goes to refill his drink. “How have you been? Other than Annemarie…” 

“Decent, ish,” He sighs, finishing the last of his own drink before he speaks again. “Had an interesting encounter with some wraiths and a haunted site that made me have to admit that you were right about me needing to get my shit together about a certain little shortcoming of mine.” 

“The box thing or being afraid of me?” Val turns to face his brother with slight amusement. “When will you have time to confront this?” 

Ferrucio will, for a moment, look almost immaturely frustrated with Val before a wry laugh escapes him.  
“I'm working through that second one well enough, I think - I mean, I'm here right? Alone, asking for help.” He'll sigh. “As for the enclosed... Spaces thing, probably in a few weeks I could have a go at it. Had it used against me by a wraith I managed to torque off without trying somehow.” 

A dark look crosses Val’s face when he mentions pissing off a ghost and the faintest female laughter can be heard but that may just be one of the ladies in the house. “And you are doing well with me, you want me or Pare to help with the enclosed spaces? How strong are you?” 

“Not as strong as you or Pare - I can tell you that for damned sure,” He sighs. “I've always been more studious than athletic. I mean, I'd be mighty compared to a normal human being. I'd truthfully appreciate your help - call it a desire to not embarrass myself in front of Pare any more than I have of late any time soon.” 

“Then in a few weeks come back and we will work on it. Removing a weakness is not shameful. You are doing the right thing here. Were you hurt, dealing with the wraith?” 

“A bit.” He admits. “Landed a few good hits against me but nothing that couldn't easily be healed. I was lucky.” 

Val raises his glass slightly. “Good news that, little brother.” A playful smirk as he looks Ferrucio over. “Too pretty to be knocked around too much.” 

Ferrucio will smile at that, his expression and body language implicating that if he were still a mortal man, he’d be bashfully flushing at the unexpected and playful compliment.  
“Hey I may be pretty but I’m no delicate flower,” He grins. “But keep up the compliments and I might get full of myself here.” 

“Remind me, did we ever get you a teacher for Fortitude? Just so I am aware for the future.” His tone implying he doesn’t mean for combat. A book falls off the shelf, almost thrown at Val, a female ghost slipping back thru the wall. 

Ferrucio will laugh and begin to respond before his gaze catches on the thrown book and the disappearing female ghost.  
“... Old flame?” 

Val snaps his fingers and the attending ghost picks it up, returning it to its place. “Yea, that is about the size of it.” He picks up an ornately lacquered box decorated with a storm cloud and lightning. “Smoke with me.” He starts prepping and rolling a joint. 

Ferrucio's expression will convey that while his interest is certainly piqued in what transpired, he's also smart enough to let that particular sleeping dog lie for the moment.  
"If that's the same stuff you had in Vegas, I'd be a damn fool to turn it down." 

“More of the Storm, yes.” Val is meticulous in his preparation. “Before we were interrupted, you were saying…” He uses some of the liquor from his glass to seal, lighting and taking a much needed drag. 

Ferrucio will watch each movement of Val's fingers as he works, before his gaze flicks back upwards.  
"I was going to say no, but the desire to learn is certainly there and I may have found a reason to make it a priority." 

“It makes it more likely that you will enjoy more fully.” He passes casually, relaxing further on the couch, having no qualms of personal space. 

“We'll say I don't mind a little pain but I'll keep that in mind,” Ferrucio will move to stand, gesturing that he intends to pour himself another drink. Pale blue eyes will trace over his relaxed brother as he goes. 

Valerius blows smoke in his direction. “I would not being trying to hurt you but…” He shrugs and smiles almost innocently. “I have trouble being gentle. I hear it is part of my charm.” 

"Some people say that there's a certain appeal to knowing that you're vulnerable in someone else's arms... and others like being reminded of that vulnerability. A little more slap with their tickle," Ferrucio's tone is teasing as he glances back. "We'll say that maybe I'm part of the latter group that finds that charming from time to time when I know the guy isn't likely to try to off me." 

“Oh, I am familiar. Very.” A slight flash of fang when Val takes a drink. “And I would not deceive you about my intentions. You are my brother, after all.” He unbuttons his shirt, getting more comfortable. 

When Ferrucio returns with his drink, he'll settle into the sofa beside Val instead of across from him. Personal space is clearly a concept neither broodmate has much care for.  
"That's part... of the appeal. You're coy enough to keep it classy." He admits, setting his glass aside. Fingertips cooled by condensation will make a teasing, featherlight run along Val's sternum.

“Not many would describe me as coy. Hard to get maybe.” Draining the last of his drink, he lays the now finished joint aside. He watches Ferrucio’s hand move with a smirk. His now empty hand coming up to tug his brother’s hair loose, snapping the tie with a twist of his fingers. “I like it down.” 

"Coy, hard to get, same th- hey now..." Ferrucio will smile, taking a moment to shake his hair free of the remains of it's tie.  
"I seem to remember someone telling me to keep it pulled back in Vegas... Is no one but my brother allowed to admire it down?"

“Precisely, it looks good either way and I share poorly. Terrible of me, but I see no need to change that.” His fingers casually carding into the unbound hair before leaning in fangs bared. “Does danger appeal to you as well?”

"And people call me spoiled..." Ferrucio's words are purred and teasing, the tips of his own fangs barely visible as if in instinctive response to the sight of Valerius'. "Of course it appeals to me... Pare's lessons may not have entirely taken hold, but they still had their effect... And I have no cause to truly fear my brother anymore now, do I...?” 

A low chuckle and Val nips the soft place where jaw and neck meet, pulling Ferrucio’s hair to expose the location better. “No, I do not think you do.” At this distance, the smell of water lingers under Val’s cologne. 

Ferrucio will inhale sharply at the nip, his lips curving into a smile as his arms slip around Val. Ferrucio's skin and hair smells of faintly cedar and bergamot, always intermingled with citrus.  
"So then... any danger I face from you is a thrill."

Val withdraws slightly, his fingers toying with a button on Ferrucio’s shirt before snapping it off. A soft growl is the only warning Ferrucio has before Val is kissing him, greedily laying claim. His kiss tastes of whiskey and cigar smoke. 

Ferrucio will have started to protest the loss of the button, but when Val's lips meet his, whatever he was about to say is quickly forgotten. He'll utter a soft sound of enjoyment at the taste of Val's kiss, as he takes hold of Val's unbuttoned shirt to draw him close, clearly not intending on resisting his brother's advances, nor the claim his brother is trying to stake. 

Several moments pass as Valerius thoroughly ravishes Ferrucio, demanding and extracting a reaction with his tongue and lips. The back of the couch creaks slightly when Val grips it. The other hand is tangled in Ferrucio’s hair once more. 

Ferrucio will tense momentarily at the sound of the sofa creaking, but as Val's hand tangles in his hair again it's quickly forgotten, a short moan escaping him despite their kiss. He'll move one hand to cup Val's cheek as they kiss, as if trying to assert some shred of control over the situation despite his obvious enjoyment of it. 

The slight pressure of Val’s fangs increases as his lips curve in a smirk and he drags Ferrucio to his feet. Just using the tips of his fingers, he holds his brother against him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he murmurs “You don’t want this to be easy and gentle but I do not recommend that you provoke more than you can handle.” Another fast kiss that would easily bruise a mortal before he rolls his hips, taunting the other man with his intentions. 

The kiss and roll of the hips will elicit another soft moan from Ferrucio, who in the wake of the kiss will pout teasingly at his brother.  
"Point taken, point taken... But just remember that excuse won't always get you your way."

“No, that is what my charm is for.” Val purrs, kissing along Ferrucio’s neck. “There is too much between us for my taste, don’t you agree?” A hand snaking up under the back of his shirt, caressing the center of his spine. “Gùdìng fángjiān, fángzi.” The door clicks locked behind them.

Ferrucio will move against Val's touches, his hands moving at last to his shirt to begin undoing the remaining buttons distractedly signifying his agreement with his brother's question.  
"You and your charm..." He teases in return. "... And your fuckin' Chinese..." 

“Nǐ bù zhīdào yǒu duō wéixiǎn wǒ de zuǐ jiù kěyǐle. Xiǎoxīn, nǐ kěnéng huì shàngyǐn.” His words trailing over Ferrucio’s skin as it is revealed. “Couch or desk? To start..” The switch back to Venetian fluid, though his smirk and boldness is more easily heard in his native tongue, shrugging out of his own shirt and suspenders. 

Ferrucio will begin his response at first in English, something akin to 'I don't fuckin kn-' before he trails off at the brush of Val's lips over his skin. Whatever he was about to say, it's quickly forgotten as he casts aside both his shirt and that assumed secondary language, his native Venetian taking over in all of it's eloquence and fluidity.  
"Desk, if you're so eager to savor the only time you'll get to claim me without a fight." Ferrucio's words are tinged with a genuine confidence his English doesn't always have - sultry, smooth and lacking his usually exaggerated, put upon bravado as his fingers tease at the button of Val’s trousers. 

Val groans softly, and then teasingly pulls on Ferrucio’s belt. “You are seeing a very patient side of me.” He turns them and slowly walks Ferrucio backwards to the far desk as he unclothes the other man. “Are you so certain you won’t be eager for a next time? No one will do it just like me ever again.” 

"You'd be the first that ever got me to agree to submit to them a second time," Ferrucio will move with him, fingers undoing Val's trouser button and the zipper as the two men move together, each pausing only when the need to let clothing fall away necessitates it. "You're lucky as it is, brother mine - most men don't even get a chance the first time around... Of course most men can't probably break me in half one-handed either but..." 

Val chooses this moment to lift Ferrucio bodily onto the desk, leaning over him with a burning look in his eyes. “You are not doing this because of my strength. You want me and you know it.” This is emphasized with a slow and steady grind of Val’s hips and cock over Ferrucio’s.

Ferrucio's grip will tighten momentarily on Val's shoulders as he's lifted, as if to acknowledge that he wasn't expecting that, and to admit a sort of defeat at the point proven by his brother. A message that's confirmed entirely by the short moan that escapes him as their bodies move together.  
"God... fucking damn it, it's not nice to be so truthful..." He hisses softly. 

“Oh, I am not nice. Don’t mistake me for that, little brother.” The endearment lacking the bite it normally carries. Val finally relinquishes his grasp on his brother’s long dark hair to pin him to the desk, locking him in place. Val’s mouth descends on his again, distracting him as he preps, slicking them both with steady, confident motions. 

Ferrucio will begin to respond, but before he can form the words he's silenced with Val's kiss. He'll tense slightly at first, a short moan breaking through their kiss - while he's been with men before, it's certainly clear he's not used to submitting - but he'll bring himself to relax slowly after a few moments, moving as best he can with Val's touches. 

Val is gentle, deliberately taking his time with this. He groans, pulling back to nip and tease at Ferrucio’s jaw again. A harder bite breaks skin timed with Val trading his fingers for the head of his cock. The kiss invoking as he slides fully home. 

Having never actually experienced the Kiss proper before, to say that Ferrucio is caught entirely off guard is an understatement. A sweet cry will escape him as his eyes fall closed, momentarily lost in the ecstatic abandon of the Kiss as it intermingles with the sensation of Val entering him. 

Valerius pauses for a moment, pulling back and letting Ferrucio come back to his senses before he starts fucking him proper. One hand rests by Ferrucio’s head, the other providing leverage. The force Val is easily capable currently restrained. 

Senses somewhat cleared, Ferrucio will shift his own position ever so slightly. One hand will hold to Val's arm closest to his head, the other moves to brace himself as he shifts his hips slightly to move in tandem with Val's thrusts. Clearly he's not content to simply be a passive lover.

A pleased groan and Val speeds up, readily accepting Ferrucio’s meeting of his pace. The wood of the desk creaks slightly under them. “I like seeing you like this, little brother.” His words are a murmur of affection. 

At first, Ferrucio can’t quite muster up the words to respond. Each of Val’s thrusts is answered with a short gasp of breath that Ferrucio doesn’t need, but can’t help, the tips of his fangs visible between parted lips.  
“N-non si fermano, fra-fratellone... non si fermano...” English having utterly escaped Ferrucio, pleading for Valerius to continue is all that he can muster between gasps. 

He leans in and kisses Ferrucio. A tender touch that escalates into possessive claiming. He growls, becoming slightly more violent in his thrusts. Blue eyes flash with a hint of necromantic energy almost turning red. 

As their lips meet at first, Ferrucio's arms will slip around Val - the fingers of one hand lacing gently through his hair as the other traces down his back. But as Val's demeanor, and pace, changes, Ferrucio can't quite hold back the short, sharp moans that escape their kisses, nor his fingers tightening in Val's hair or his fingertips digging slightly into his brother's shoulder. Half lidded eyes will focus on Val’s, but there is no fear in their depths. 

Valerius places his palms on the desk, disengaging only his hands from Ferrucio’s body. His frame suffuses with that same necromantic energy. The blue in his eyes fades to nothing and then returns red, and his skin seems slicked with blood. A cloying red mist pools around the two of them, swirling and drifting with the conjoined thrusting. Other than a momentary pause, the activation of his power does not cause Val to stop moving or ravishing his sibling. 

Ferrucio's body will tense at the sight of Valerius' transformation, and he'll break away from their kiss with a short cry, back arching at the odd intermingling of pleasure and pain at the intermingled sensations of Val's thrusts and the unpleasantness of small quantities of his blood being rendered to ash in his veins. The pleasure-drunk look in his eyes is intermingled with adoration and fascination.  
"Accidenti a te... Come stai questo perfetto..." He manages, still holding tightly to his brother as they move together. 

The look of satisfaction to his lover’s reaction is positively ghoulish with Val’s current appearance. “La morte e l'amore sono eterni, come fratelli.” His fangs are longer and dig in harder as he kisses Ferrucio once more. The transformation fades after a few more seconds, Val groaning in pleasure as his climax builds. 

The soft groans that escape their kisses are enough to tell Valerius that his brother is just as close as he is. Ferrucio's tongue will play over his as they kiss, not minding the feel of the other's fangs, nor the taste of blood that accompanies it. His body tenses a bit more with each thrust, as if he's trying to prolong the inevitable. 

Valerius slips a hand between them, stroking the other’s cock in time with every other thrust. He greedily explores Ferrucio’s body with his other hand, the roughness a counterpoint to the pleasure between them. The force enough to bruise a mortal, his fingers skim down Ferrucio’s side and hip. 

Ferrucio's legs tense - his knees resting against Val's hips as if to help guide each thrust. His fingers have moved from Val's hair at last, both hands tracing over Val's skin, hard enough to leave faint traceries of red in their wake even as Valerius' fingers leave lines of the same on his own pale skin. Proper English is well beyond him, as is proper Italian, as each thrust and alternating stroke, each intermingling of pleasure and faint pain, elicits escalating cries from him. Val can easily catch snatches of "I'm going to-" and "Please-", half formed sentences uttered in abandon before, with a tensing of his body and a sweet outcry, Ferrucio reaches his climax. 

Valerius gives a loud, feral roar as he orgasms. His hand tightening around Ferrucio’s hip, enough to leave a terrible bruise. Extra vitae expended replacing the standard mortal emission. He sighs and kisses Ferrucio’s cheek tenderly. “We should have a drink.”

Pretty...   
The blue gem set into the ring sparkled in the dim light of the room as he turned it this way and that. He held it to the light as he lay relaxed across the Italian leather sofa, transfixed for a few moments by the craftsmanship, the color.   
It looks just like my eyes...  
... It looks just like his eyes.   
Memories rose unbidden, of pleasure and pain and for a moment, Ferrucio's free hand moved to rest against his hip, fingertips pressing hard against his skin as if to conjure even a ghost of the pain of the brutal bruise his brother had left there when they last enjoyed each other's company.   
"... You won the wager, you son of a bitch."   
Over a month since his visit and he still couldn't shake the memory of his brother's touch, the scent of him, the taste of his kiss. Over a month and he could barely tolerate the touch of another lover for how far they fell short of Valerius. And yet while he was left alone and wanting, he couldn't help but fixate on the fact that his brother was likely perfectly content back in Austin. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't have that little tart, Roman, to occupy his time-   
"... Oh my god... I'm jealous of a fuckin' ghoul."


End file.
